The present invention relates to a subassembly comprising an antenna adapted to receive and/or emit an electromagnetic field bearing radio diffused messages and position sensors disposed on a same support, this subassembly being intended to be mounted in a portable device such as a horological piece. The present invention thus also concerns a horological piece comprising such a subassembly and enabling notably a user to dial, make and receive phone calls.
There is known from patent application EP 0 766 152 in the name of the Applicant, a horological piece comprising an antenna adapted to receive and/or emit an electromagnetic field bearing radio diffused messages. This antenna is formed on a dielectric substrate disposed in a mounting slot defined by a spacing existing between a first and a second case. This antenna may be realised independently from the other components of the horological piece and may in addition be easily mounted in the horological piece during its assembly.
There is known in addition from patent application EP 0 715 233, also in the name of the Applicant, a horological piece comprising means for selecting predetermined digital information. This selecting means is formed of position sensors provided in angular sectors defined on the periphery of the horological piece, for instance, beside indicia of a conventional time display. The position sensors are typically formed of capacitive sensors that the user can activate with the placement of a finger. Such capacitive sensors are described, for example in patent CH 623 195.
The antenna and the position sensors form respectively first and second independent blocks both situated in a peripheral region of the horological piece. The separation of these two blocks increases, on one hand, the encumbrance of the horological piece. On the other hand, the mounting of the positions sensors in the horological piece also constitutes a relatively delicate and complex task.
The present invention has thus as a purpose to provide a subassembly combining an antenna and position sensors on a same support in such a manner that its construction as well as its mounting, in particular in a horological piece, is simplified. In addition, the present invention also has as a purpose to reduce the encumbrance of the portable device, for example a horological piece, in which this subassembly is intended to be mounted.
It is to be noted however that the combination of the peripheral blocks formed respectively by the antenna and the position sensors leads to perturbations of the functioning of the subassembly. Indeed, electrically speaking, the antenna and the position sensors constitute respectively a high-frequency block and a low-frequency block which mutually interfere. The presence of the position sensors in proximity of the antenna indeed affects its functioning. Reciprocally, a radiation emanating from the antenna affects the functioning of the sensors and their electronic control means by coupling.
The combination of the two peripheral blocks thus constitutes a task which is at first not desirable for one skilled in the art. The present invention has thus also as a purpose to provide a subassembly combining in an optimal manner an antenna and position sensors on a same support so that their respective functioning is not perturbed.
To this effect, the present invention has as an object a subassembly intended to be mounted in a portable device enabling the reception and/or emission of radio diffused messages as well as the selection of predetermined information, this subassembly being characterized in that it comprises, disposed on a same isolating (insulating) support, an antenna comprising a radiating element adapted to receive and/or emit an electromagnetic field bearing said radio diffused messages, and position sensors arranged to enable said selection of predetermined information.
The present invention has as a further object a horological piece comprising a subassembly such as defined hereinabove.
An advantage of the present invention thus lies in the fact that the antenna-sensors subassembly is independent from the other components of the portable device in which it is intended to be mounted. In consequence, the present invention permits a simplification of the construction and, accordingly, a greater flexibility during fabrication. In addition, this advantage has also an effect on the mounting and assembly of the portable device as such.
Another advantage of the present invention ties in the fact that the combination of the two peripheral blocks permit to reduce the encumbrance of the portable device in which this subassembly is intended to be mounted.
Still another advantage of the present invention lies in the fact that the arrangement of the antenna and position sensors according to the present invention permits to remedy the mutual perturbations created by the combination of the two peripheral blocks and thus to lead to an optimal functioning of the subassembly.
Other characteristics and advantages of the present invention will come apparent from the reading of the detailed description which follows, made with reference to the annexed drawings given purely as examples.